Vampire Academy Last Sacriface after the book
by lovevampireacademy
Summary: I don't own any of the characters, or setting and other things it belongs to vampire academy. I did write the story though, hope you enjoy. This is about what happened in book 6  my version with all the same characters and places.  Please Comment!
1. Court

I don't own any of the characters or setting in this story it belongs to Vampire Academy. I did write the story although, hope you enjoy.

This story is about what happened after book 6 (in my version) with all the same characters, same places, and possibly new ones (I'm not sure yet.)

I remembered the last time I laid with Dimitri, I missed him so much (even though I had Lissa finally with me.) We were at Lehigh and tomorrow we will bee seeing Dimitri and Christan for the first time in six months. I still couldn't figure out who was more excited Lissa or me.

"Rose, Rose!" Lissa yelled with excitement.

"Yea what's up?"

I stared at her smile for a second, and noticed one of her other guardians giving me an evil look.

"I mean do you need something, your highness,"

"You don't need to talk to me like that, you know that,"

"To him I do," I said as I realized I was actually pointing at the guardian right in the face.

"Okay well guess what…we get to go back to court today instead of tomorrow!"

"Alright! When do we leave?"

"Now,"

You're probably wondering why we're seeing them at court? It's only because we decided to keep Christian there because of how Lissa's always there now that she queen.

"Wait Liss you never said why we were going there a day early?"

She swallowed and I realized it couldn't be good. "Strigoi attacked, strigoi that knew Dimitri."

All this made me remember what Dimitri went through in the ally with Donovan. But this time he didn't have me to talk to, to comfort him, to know what he was going through.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"They didn't say,"

"Why! Why wouldn't they say?"

"Because it didn't happen at court, it happened near a store outside of court. And somehow they knew he was going to be there, they were prepared.

"Shit!"

After about an hour of our silent plane ride we pulled into court, everything back to normal, even Christian standing there waiting…. But no Dimitri. Lissa ran right up to Christian and hugged him tightly, like I planned to do with Dimitri.

"Christian! Where's Dimitri?" I yelled not even caring about there small embrace.

"He's at the court hospital,"

Hearing that made me run as fast as I could, and that's fast thanks to Dimitri's training. I heard Christian yell something but I could only make out a few words. "He's not-" well that didn't help, that just made me think of worse things, was he going to say he's not stable, he's not awake, or even he's m=not alive! But that last one wasn't possible with Dimitri, was it?

I walked into his room slowly, afraid what was happening, afraid what I was going to see. But all there was, was a nurse finishing up wrapping up his ankle.

"Oh thank god," I mumbled as I ran up to him and hugged tightly, I felt him grab my back and lift me up on the bed next to him.

"I've missed you Roza," there that name was again with that soft Russian voice. But that feeling of worry came back and made me hug him again "I've missed you so much," feeling his hair in my hand.

"What's wrong?" I felt him cup his hand around my face.

"Nothings wrong anymore,"

"Come on what is wrong," he paused for a minute, "You weren't worried about me were you?"

"Do you remember when we said we had to trust each other, especially when it came to fighting. Well that's what we need to do," he had interrupted me before I could say another single word.

"I was more worried about you emotionally,"

"I've forgiven myself you know that,"

"I know but…" he reached down and kissed me before I could say another word.

He grabbed my face and pulled it up to his not even a centimeter away. "So we have a week together what do we do?"

All I did was sit there and smile.

We pulled ourselves together when we got into his bedroom. Kissing starting soft but getting stronger, and stronger as we got more into. He ripped my shirt off rubbing his hand all over my back then pulling my jeans off. As I started pulling him on the bed I pulled his shirt off, and not long after did everything else come off.

When it was done we just laid there next to each smiling, but nothing else. Until I started playing with his hair, I noticed how he stared at my face almost studying it.

"What?" I pulled a questioning face.

"How did I end up with you? You're just so beautiful. Almost perfect, Roza I love you,"

"You know sometimes I think the same thing about you," I sat there staring in his brown eyes, that I could drown in.

"I still can't figure out how I survived six months without you,"

"Neither can I, but I didn't stop thinking about you that's for sure,"

"I love you," he grabbed my ribs and pulled me on top of him but the pain from being shot didn't help it just made me wince in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, I almost forgot," he took me into a hug as I laid on him. And he started kissing me _very _hard. And as if he was going to turn and land on me (which I thought he was) he got off.

"Hey what gives?"

"Nothing, but you're not fully healed and I don't want to hurt you,"

"I'm fine do whatever you want, no matter what it does to me,"

"I guess you'll just have to wait,"

"But I'll be back in Lehigh by then, and I'll be fully healed in like a week in a half!" he didn't say anything but just grinned and reached down and kissed me. And he did the roll thing I was waiting for, and _lots _more. But of course he ruined it and got up.

"Do we have to go?" I whined.

"No I'm just getting something,"

He got up and reached into a drawer and pulled out a box.

"Here open it," I just looked at him and smiled, I couldn't believe he got me something. I slowly opened the box and giant big ruby hanging on it.

"It's beautiful, I love it and I love you,"

"Flip it over,"

I looked at the shiny back and engraved on it said, "I love you Roza,"

"Thank you, now I have to give you a present," I reached up and kissed him, as I swung my legs on his lap.

"It will remind you of me while your gone at Lehigh," he took the necklace and put it around my neck. For a minute I just stared at him happily.

"So comrade can we stay here all day!"

"We can stay here all week if you want to,"

"Just us all week I would do, but I don't know if Lissa would like not seeing me for that long,"

"Also there's somewhere I want to take you, we leave tomorrow,"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise Roza," he laughed.

"I hate surprises,"

"You'll like this one,"

"We'll just have to dodge Abe if we want to leave,"

My comment made him laugh like I wasn't being serious.

"I don't think it's possible especially since he hasn't seen you in six months,"

"There was a time when he hadn't seen me in seventeen years, I think he can survive six months,"

"I'm serious he's going to want to see you,"

"Fine I'll have breakfast with him before we leave,"

"He doesn't eat breakfast,"

"How much did you guys hang out while I was gone,"

"Well we had this giant talk about you that's all,"

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing that's not worth having you," by then we both had both of our hands held together as he reached down and kissed me.

"Wait are we going to have to wait this long to see each other again?"

"Not long about two months, now that Lissa's queen. They had to keep you there so long to get used to the campus first.

"How is two months not long, that's sixty days!"

"I know I started missing you the first two days,"

"Oh yeah I started missing you the first two hours," we started kissing each other _hard, and harder, and harder. _Us guardians can take a punch, especially a kissing punch at least for me. But Dimitri was kissing me so hard that I fell on that bed on the start of it (and we were standing up). The only thing that kept him off of me was his arms which were on both side of my waist, causing us to look directly into each others eyes and I saw the lust and hunger for me in his eyes. But someone was knocking on that stupid door.

"Rose it's Abe!"

"Shit!" I whispered as we both jumped up and got our clothes back on.

"Hold on!" I yelled.

"Do you have a brush?"

"You're lucky my hair is long," he mumbled as he threw me the brush.

"Come in!"

"What took you so long?"

"Uhhhhh," Dimitri didn't know what to say.

"We just at lunch so we were just cleaning up," I helped Dimitri with the lie.

"And why don't I believe?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Maybe because on backwards and the kitchens a mess," Abe ended with a evil look at Dimitri an evil look.

"How's your chest?"

"Chest? Oh it's fine, almost fully healed even ask Dimitri," I said as I went up and kissed Dimitri deeply for about five seconds.

He just sat there almost blushing (he hates kissing in front of people, he has a private nature) but I love teasing him though.

"And how does he know this?"

"Dad, does it really matter," I said making him shut up over the fact that I called him dad.

"We'll have another talk in the woods like I promised,"

"Alright don't you have somewhere to be,"

"Actually, yes goodbye and nice seeing you Rose," he calmly walked out the door shooting me a glance before he left.

"Again I think you should run back to Russia,"

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he said as he tilted my head back with his hand on the back of my head. And for just a second we stared at each others eyes as he reached down and kissed me. But that moment was ruined when my phone started ringing. I didn't want to answer but I did.

"Hey Liss," But all of a sudden I felt something wrong in me. She wanted to know if I needed a room would Dimitri mind I stayed here or would he be mad.

"She wants to know if I need a room,"

"Why wouldn't you just stay here with me, you know you can. Unless you don't want to," Dimitri gave me a weird look.

"No I'm staying at Dimitri's, bye"

"Why would you ask me that? You probably aren't going to leave anyway,"

"I don't know, I just don't know,"

"Hey what's wrong? You know I love you,"

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I said that already," I was breaking for some reason.

"Hey what's wrong?" he grabbed my arms and put them at my side. "Is it spirit?" he sighed looking worried.

"I don't know I felt weird and I'm sorry. I think it's the spirit warring off,"

Even though the bonds gone with Lissa, I still have spirit in me. It hasn't warred off fully.

"It scares me, I only have a little spirit in me and I'm breaking, and Lissa has a lot imagine what's happening to her," I laid my head on his chest and actually started crying. Which I haven't done much of in my life, or in front of many people.

"It's okay Rose, Roza she'll be okay," he said with all seriousness in his face.

"No it won't be okay, when we're like thirty or forty she's going to go off the deep end and there's nothing I can do about that,"

"But you forgot when we're like thirty or forty I'll still be here," Dimitri said as he put my hair behind my ear.

"That won't help Lissa,"

"Well lets not worry about then."

"But there's something you need to worry about," he added because he noticed no smile.

Those words made get over myself, and just want to be with him. He kissed me not soft but just plain hard. Having me drop to the bed in the first thirty-five seconds.

"This is just how much I want you,"

"I love you,"

"I love you Roza,"

All this talking about how we felt caused him to do things no other girl could imagine. And as soon as we were to tired to do anything else, we just laid there holding each other face-to-face, and I fell asleep with his face in my mind.

I woke up to Dimitri gone and a note at the end of the bed. I got up and read it wondering what this all was about.

Roza,

Wear the black dress that's hanging in the closet with the necklace. And meet me with your suitcase at the bar near the airport at 11:00.

Love,

Dimitri

I just laughed at Dimitri's letter still trying to figure out where we were going. I also noticed a big suitcase at my feet. I don't know how he expects me to burn two hours not knowing the surprise.

I was surprised at the dress in the closet. It was the same exact black one I wore at the dance when I punched Mia, and when Victor put a spell on Dimitri and me where the heck did he find this. I went to find Lissa about us leaving not knowing if she knew or not.

I found her in Christians room(of course) but luckily they weren't doing anything or I would have thrown up, and would have never told them a thing. By the way they looked I don't even think they would have noticed if I was gone. Lissa was just sitting there in Christians arms looking comfy.

"Well hello love birds," I yelled.

"Hey," Lissa smiled, "You seem extra happy today,"

"Well yea,"

"Um I don't know I she should be her," Christian spoke out of nowhere, and why the hell wouldn't I be allowed!

"Hey!"

"Well Rose I don't know if-" Lissa was interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

"You guys know you're out of soup right?" Adrian came out of the bathroom and just stood there and stared at me for a minute.

"Don't give me that look Rose!" he said in a irritated voice and sat on the couch.

"What look?"

"The look that you actually feel bad,"

"Adrian I do-!"

"No! You don't, I doubt you've even thought about me since you've gotten back from Lehigh and got back in bed with Belikov,"

The sad thing was he was right I haven't really thought about him at all, and it made me feel bad.

"Adrian," "No let's end this conversation NOW!"

"Alright, Lissa I'm just over hear to tell you I'll be out of town for a few days,"

"Why?"

"Dimitri's taking me somewhere, I have no clue where or when we'll be back. I just know it requires a plane, and a nice dress,"

"That's why your so happy isn't it?"

"And other reasons,"

"I need a drink," he said getting up heading towards the door.

I gently grabbed his arm "Don't do this to yourself," he stared at me for a minute, and maybe he's listen.

"I didn't do this to myself, you did this to me,"

I can't believe he said that to me, and it was all mostly true I did break his heart and there's nothing much I can do about that. Lissa and Christian stared wide eyed at us because I don't think they've ever seen Adrian act like that.

"He didn't mean that," Lissa always tries to make me feel better.

"No, he did and it's all mostly true,"

"No it's not true,"

"Liss come on who broke his heart, who practically used him, and who cheated on him," I noticed how she went silent because she knew it was all true.

"Plus, I know how he feels when Lissa kissed Aaron and we broke up…. I was depressed," Christian thought it was the same thing but it was different.

"No it's different hers was just a kiss, I slept with someone else. I may have loved this person but it's still cheating,"

"But I had to leave the person I loved whether I liked it or not. I know _that_ feeling,"

"Yea I guess but she _loved _you believe me I know that,"

"What is that supposed to mean!" Lissa yelled.

"I think you know, I mean it was your thoughts,"

"Now that's just gross to think about!" Christian said wide eyed.


	2. Surprise!

I walked to the courts bar after getting my dress on before I left. And the first thing I noticed was Dimitri running up to me and grabbing me by the waist lifting me up. He ended spinning around which just reminded me of what they did in movies to much.

"You're wearing a new duster," I pointed out the look that I've always loved on him.

"And you're wearing that dress," and all that lust and hunger in his eyes came back as he studied my body.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you," he teased ending it with his Russian laugh.

"When are you going to tell me,'

"You'll find out when we get off the plane,"

"How long is the plane ride?"

"About eleven maybe twelve hours,"

"Where the hell are you taking me that's so far? Saudi Arabia!"

"Wow, you are not patient at all,"

"You should have already figured that out about me comrade,"

"Oh trust me Roza I've known that since I first met you! Especially in Headmistress Kirova's office,"

"Ahhhh Kirova's office good memories," this made Dimitri laugh, but the laugh made me realize that he's been more relaxed in the last seven months (since we've been back together) then ever before. Which oddly made me love him more if that's even possible.

"The planes going to be here in an half an hour so lets go get a drink,"

"Sounds good,"

But as soon as we got to the bar I wanted to turn right back around, because of course Adrian was sitting there drunk out of his mind. He had a big glass of vodka in his hand, but he spotted me before I could dodge him, and he didn't seem to happy.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri looked pained. Was the face I was making that bad?

"Adrian's here,"

"Hey, he'll get over you sooner or later,"

"I'm still not so sure about that,"

"Why would you say that? What happened? What did he say to you?" he gently laid his hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't have to tell me it's pretty obvious. He loved me. I was the only girl he ever really loved, the only one who could stop him from drinking,"

"Did he say that?"

"Yea, that time after he found out about us,"

"That may all be true, but he'll find a new girl sooner or later,"

"Let's just hope that girls not from a stripper bar, or a blood whore," This made me look over at Adrian who was now gone from his spot and was walking over here very tipsy like.

"I meant what I said earlier," Adrian tried to look serious and stay in one place but it didn't seem possible.

"I know you did, and it's all true," he gave me an awkward look and for once Rose Hathaway couldn't stare at somebody directly in the eye.

"What happened to you Rose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you wouldn't straight out say I was right. You would fight me,"

"Well I'm just happy,"

"Well I'm the exact opposite,"

"What did he say to you," Dimitri yelled. I was about to say it wasn't important but of course Adrian couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Adrian all of a sudden started pointing at Dimitri's face tripping over himself, and his finger way to close, " I just said it was her fault and not mine that I ended up this way. And we all know it's true including you," Dimitri looked like he was about to punch someone.

"Oh look your Russian boyfriend looks like he's about to cry," Adrian looked as if he was amusing himself.

"Oh that's not his crying face, that's he's about to punch you face,"

"Oh so now you know each others faces,"

"I've known them from him since like the first time I met him, that's one of the reasons I'm with him,"

And from that moment I knew I shouldn't have said that. It was going to make Adrian break, and spirit didn't help the situation no matter how drunk he was.

"I knew the same about you! I also know how beautiful you are, and how you act. I know the way you kiss makes me want to never stop,"

"Adrian stop-" I was on the verge of tears.

"I also know a lot about what happens to you in your life,"

"Adrian would you please stop-" I whispered.

"I know a lot about-"

"Adrian!" And this time Dimitri spoke clearly pissed off.

"Alright, but I want you to find a better reason why you chose Dimitri other then "I'm the victim," He then just walked away.

"What does he mean by victim?" Dimitri clearly noticed his wording.

"That was my reason for choosing you… he's the victim,"

"And you didn't just say that you loved me and always have,"

"I tried that, he didn't understand," I glued my eyes to the concrete not able to think about anything but what I did to Adrian. This made me wish I never said yes to that first date.

I felt Dimitri's gentle hands grab my chin and lift it up, "Roza you need to stop worrying about everyone else, but just yourself for once.

"I try but I what I did…. Just won't seem to get out of my head,"

"What _we_ did shouldn't bother you, I mean look where we are now. Your happy right?"

"Yes…very"

"Then start acting happy," I just stood there and smiled, " Starting with this," he reached down and gave me a kiss that felt like the world was ending.

"Did you just kiss in public comrade,"

"I got to kiss you that's all that matters," he pushed my hair behind my ear and just stared at me for a minute.

"So does that mean we can do this more often," I said putting my hand on his cheek.

"Only if I can't control myself," he reached down and put his arm around my waist as we walked.

We ended up on the plane a little late, which ended up fine since we were the only ones on.

"So where are we going?" I looked at him and then rested my head on his shoulder, while still looking into those dark eyes the Belikov's are known for,. I remembered how his whole family seemed to have those eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"I told you Rose, I'm not telling you,"

"Are you sure?" I turned and sat on his lap. Which I don't think I was supposed to do on the plane.

"Yeas I'm sure," he picked me up and put me back in my seat. "and no doing any of that on the plane,"

"How do you expect me to sit next to you for twelve hours and do nothing?"

"We'll survive, and anyway there's workers it's not like we can do anything we want," "Well there's always the bathroom,"

He laughed. "This isn't a movie Rose. I don't know how well that would work out,"

"Hey! I didn't get it from a movie. And for the record I haven't seen a movie since Russian with your family, and it was in Russian so that doesn't help,"

"Why not?"

"Well when I got back from Russia, I had to catch up on school work and training, then graduation, an then your drama, and then the thing with the queen, and then at Lehigh we only watched a couple documentaries and old movies. So none of that counts!" But once again he just sat there and laughed. "What!"

"You're the only one who would get aggravated about movies,"

"I'm not aggravated I'm just-" I started laughing, and leaned on his shoulder. He pulled me into a small embrace and I ell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up to Dimitri smiling, and still gently holding me the same way.

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Yes I did,"

"What surprises me you can still manage to not move even on a plane,"

"Well you know me I sleep with one eye open,"

"I didn't think you would do it here, I mean what could happen on this plane. We're all alone and for all I know none of the workers are strigoi,"

"I just want to make sure you're safe,," And for a second he looked sad.

I held his hand for a second. "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing I was just thinking,"

"About?"

"About where there was one point I didn't keep you safe,"

"Dimitri-" I thought he was over all this.

"No, you're going to say you thought I was over all of it. Well I am, but I can't help at times where I can't stop thinking about it," I loved how he always knew what I was going to say.

"I know at times neither can I at times, but all we can do is keep each other safe," I sat on his lap facing him grabbing on to his structured shoulders.

"Why do you do this to me Roza?'

"Do what to you?" I stared into his dark eyes and saw all the lust and hunger in his face. "Make it so I can barely control myself,"

"Who says you have to control yourself?" I moved his head, which made him lose control as he started kissing me, he brought his hands to my hips. I brought my face to his a few minutes later. Who knew so much could happen on a plane?"

"And that's why you need to get off my lap , so nothing more happens," he lifted me up and put me back on my seat.

"Are you scared comrade?"

"Yes Roza. You are one of the only people I'm scared of in the world,"

"I know, so how long till we get there?"

"About ten minutes,"

"That's it?"

"Yep!" I couldn't believer it ten minutes and that was it! But it turned out the ten minutes seemed more like an hour. I was doing all the excited stuff tapping my foot, playing with my fingers, and even grinding my teeth a little bit.

When we pulled into the airport I immediately recognized where we were with all the foreign signs, people with their accents and language. We were in -.

**I won't be able to update for about two weeks so don't keep looking back, but I'll put it up as soon as I get back. Oh please comment and guess where they are( and if you read the series it's pretty obvious) Oh and if you have any ideas for the story please comment or private message me!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Home

We were in Russia! I couldn't believe it- well actually I could and I'm kinda stupid not to think about this as the place.

"Alright, but there's one thing I don't get?" I asked as we were in the taxi heading to his family's house.

"And what is that?"

"Why the dress?"

"Now that is for my own surprise," he raised his dark eyebrows. And then put his arms around my shoulders.

We then pulled in front of Dimitri's family's home. I noticed everything I missed so much, and it made me wonder if they were still mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye. Although it didn't seem that way when we knocked on the wooden door.

Olena answered like always, and the rest seemed like it all happened in slow motion. First her mouth drops, then tears roll down her cheek, and all of a sudden she yells something in Russian, but of course all I understand is Roza and Dimka. All of a sudden she pulled me into a hug holding on tightly, like I was a teddy bear. And next was Dimitri, who was pulled in even tighter if possible.

"I missed you both so much," Olena said in between tears.

"Yea we did too," I felt a pull on my shoulder as I was looking around the house and it was Olena holding on to my shoulders.

"How did you get him back?"

"Long story, but basically I found a way to turn strigoi back to themselves,"

"Thank you," is all I heard before I ended up staring into those beautiful eyes all the Belikov's have.

"I'm sorry by the way for leaving without saying,"

"It's okay I mean look what you brought home because of it," And when she said that I realized that this place felt more like home then any other place I've ever lived at. Staring at all the pictures, the cowboy stories, the family table it was all home.

"Hey so what about them," I watched Victoria eyes start water.

"Dimitri," she held him tightly.

"Hey, you brought him back," She pulled me in tightly, and then grabbed my shoulders as she stared at my body.

"Love the dress," she mentioned and then winked at Dimitri.

"Thanks," I smiled trying to figure out if she was still mad at me.

"Oh and I'm sorry about that night," she actually looked like regretted being mad at me.

"Oh it's fine I'm surprised you forgave me,"

"Of course I did, I mean you are family," And when she said that I noticed Dimitri's smile get bigger.

"Yes she is," he pulled me into a hug, making me smell the scent off of Dimitri's chest and I love it.

"So where's everyone else?" he asked as he had his arm still around my shoulders.

"Sonya's at work, Karolina, Paul, and Zoya are at the store, and Yeva's napping,"

"When's dinner, I'm starving," and that made them all laugh, for some reason I haven't figured out, I mean they should have gotten used to my Rose logic by now.

"It will be done in two hours, it's Schi," Once she noticed my blank face; "It's a soup,"

"Then that gives someone enough time to make that famous soup I heard about," I stared at his perfect eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"And you'll never believe me but Dimitri Belikov himself has a mixing bowl in his hand and flour all over his face," I told Victoria as we were sitting watching them, I laughed as he stared at me and before I knew it I had flour all over my face also.

"Now look who has flour all over her face," This made everybody laugh including Yeva who was now downstairs. I heard the door open in the back round and Sonya walk in with a baby! She ended up freaking out and hugging them just like the rest of them.

"And how did your flour face happen?" She ended up asking, and all I did was point directly at Dimitri.

"Yea and how exactly did this happen?" he didn't look to happy.

"Ummmm," Sonya got all sad remember what happened with Rolan.

"Who is he?" And what did he do to you?" Dimitri was getting pissed.

"Dimitri I'm pretty sure he's gone and dealt with," I gently put a hand on shoulder.

"And how do you know this? Were you there when this happened?"

"No I was not there when it happened to her you know I would have stopped it. But I was there when it happened to Victoria with the same guy. But Abe dealt with him so I'm sure he's gone. I mean why do you think I wasn't sure if she was mad at me or not,"

"You got mad at her for helping you!" I was starting to get worried so I grabbed his shoulders.

"Calm down, he tricked her. Now can we get over this and have fun before we have to go back,"

"Yea, I guess and your sure he's going to leave them alone?"

"Yes," I hugged him tightly and I smelled his perfect scent, with a mix of flour.

"You smell like flour," I said in shoulder, he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I better get back to my bread,"

About an hour later everyone was home and we all sat down for dinner.

"This bread is delicious, and so is the soup," I looked at Dimitri and Olena. I felt Dimitri put his hand on my leg.

"So explain more on how you changed Dimitri back," Karolina was very curious.

"It has to do with a silver stake, a moroi has to put all her magic into it and stake them, my friend Lissa did it,"

"Vasilissa the queen,"

"Yes,"

"And when did this all happen?" Victoria asked.

"About a year and a half ago,"

"And why haven't we seen or heard from either of you since then," Olena was now standing up and yelling, while Yeva was mumbling something in Russian.

"I was at Lehigh for six months, and we were only together for a month before then, plus I was in jail for a little while before then, and so was Dimitri,"

"But why weren't you guys together, I mean you were before the strigoi attack," Victoria looked sad like it was a sad love song.

"Wait, they knew we were together!" Dimitri was very surprised.

"Well it's not like I told them, they guessed,"

"How the hell could they make a guess like that, it's not like I was here," his family all around us were staring wide eyed. I think it's because for once he was surprised which wasn't usual he was one of the first to know everything.

"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out. You should have seen her every time we told a story about you, or even spoke your name her eyes lit up, and sometimes saddened. Or when she told us a story about you she was always sad at the end. I've never seen anybody love or miss someone or something more then her," Olena explained true fully, and the funny thing was it was all true about how I felt. I looked over at him and he was smiling with a little sadness.

"You really felt that way?" Dimitri was staring at me.

"Of course I did, I told you I missed you a _lot_," he grabbed on to my hand tightly.

"I still don't get why you guys didn't get back together right away," Victoria was not giving up, I was going to answer but then Dimitri spoke;

"I felt bad for everything I did to her, I felt as if she shouldn't have forgiven me. I told that I didn't love her any more that I didn't love anybody and never would. I hadn't forgiven myself at all but when Rose was accused of murdering the queen I had to do something so I ran away with her. And later I realized I didn't do it for Lissa but because I love her. And then when she got shot I felt my world was over, and then I finally forgave myself knowing there's more important things and those things could die at anytime,"

"Wow! But wait you got shot?" At first I didn't realize Victoria said something I was to lost in Dimitri's words, and the fact that he admitted it to his whole family.

"Oh! Yea in the chest,"

"Did a moroi heal you?"

"No," I was still staring at Dimitri as I said these words.

"Then how did you survive?"

"I needed to get back to Dimitri and Lissa. They needed me, they probably wouldn't of survived without me. I mean Dimitri would get angry at everything, and start punching walls and possibly people. And Lissa would stay crying in her room for the rest of her life,"

"Would that actually happen?" Paul said out of nowhere.

"I think that might be a little bit of an understatement," I gave him a weird look. "I would have killed Tasha," he said so dark it sounded as if he was a strigoi again. I looked around and the whole family seemed scared also. I heard Yeva yelling something in Russian, and Zoya crying. I felt Dimitri grip my hand even tighter.

"So me and Dimitri will do cleanup," I broke the silence after a few minutes.

"No Victoria will do cleanup, and you guys can go unpack," Olena was always helpful.

When we got to Dimitri's old bedroom he was a lot more silent then usual.

"What was that at dinner, you were so angry,"

"I just remembered when you were shot,"

"That was then, you don't need to think about that anymore,"

"I just- if someone hurt you-" I interrupted him.

"I know what you'd do, you don't need to tell me," I rubbed the back of my fingers on his cheek, he stared at me like he could see right through me. "Nothings going to happen to me,"

"I love you Roza, I love you so much," he picked me up halfway so I could reach his height, and kissed me.

I stopped kissing. "Shouldn't we be unpacking?"

"Not until we need something,"

"We can't do anything,"

"I don't want to, I just want to hold you and kiss you,"

"You've never talked like this before,"

"I know, I just want to see you alone more,"

"Then how bout we leave Saturday night be there by Sunday afternoon I'll run by and see Lissa, and meet you at your place," he gave me a weird look, "Our place,"

"Sounds great," he reached down and gave me one soft kiss.

"We better get back downstairs," he grabbed my hand and ran downstairs.

"Did you guys finish unpacking?" Victoria smiled in my face.

"Not exactly," I made a quiet laugh.

"Uncle Dimka will you play with me?" Paul came up and pulled on his shirt.

"Of course,"

"Have fun," I told him as he let go of my hand.

"I still can't believe he's back," Victoria said as she watched him.

"I couldn't at first either, but you're lucky you didn't see him at first he was a lot different," It made me sad remembering what we went through.

"You guys have been through a lot haven't you?"

"Yea, we have," me and Victoria talked for a little bit longer, more like two hours longer. Until everybody went to bed.

Dimitri and I were up in our bedroom and I finally got that tight dress off, he pushed me on the bed and started kissing me. I felt one of his hands on my thigh and the other leaning on the bed. I touched the back of his hean with one hand and the other on his shoulder.

Knock Knock "It's me… Victoria," I smiled.

"Hold on," I threw my PJ's on.

"Was I interrupting something?" Victoria asked as she was opening the door.

"No I was just getting my PJ's on,"

"Well _I _was just coming to say goodnight,"

"Goodnight," I said with a smile.

"Goodnight love you," he said in a brotherly way.

"Goodnight," she said and then walked out.

I ran under the covers and so did Dimitri he kissed me over and over for about five minutes. I rested my head on his arm and fell asleep, I was pulled into a spirit dream, and surprisingly it was… Adrian.

"Hello little damphir I missed you,"

"Oh really cause you were just yelling at me hours ago,"

"I know," he was strangely getting closer and closer.

"What are you doing Adrian?"

"What we've both been waiting for,"

"What!-," I was interrupted by a kiss, that I pushed him away from me right away. Why would he do this?

"Why are you doing this?"

"So it's okay for you to cheat on me with him but not him with me," he actually looked like he was getting irritated about this.

"No it's not like that, I love him,"

"So you never loved me,"

"Yes I did but not like that, I do care about you as a _friend_,"

"Well who says that's enough," he grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you drunk," I said as I ripped his hand off of me.

"You and I both know I can't do a dream drunk," then he ended the dream unexpectedly. The red clock said it was midnight, I turned around to look at Dimitri who was looking at me strangely.

"Are you okay,"

"No,"

"What happened," he said with worry. "I love him,"

"Yea Adrian brought me into a dream, he kissed me and I pushed him away. Plus, he talked to me about cheating. I wish he would stop, why won't he stop!" And then for some reason I started crying.

Dimitri pulled me into an embrace and he played with my hair. I fell back asleep.

And not long after I fell asleep I was pulled into another spirit dream, will these people just leave me alone! This time it was….. Robert! He looked for once angry and sort of scary.

"You should have died! Next time you won't be so lucky! I'll get you'll see!" I was scared to death as he brought me back to Dimitri I held onto his shirt tightly feeling comfort, and after about an hour I fell asleep.


	4. Update

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been sorta busy with school, and everything. But my next chapter should be out in the next week or two.


	5. Chapter 4:Strigoi Attack

"And you have no clue where he could be?" Dimitri asked me in the morning after we got up, I explained to him everything. We were in his childhood bedroom filled with cowboy books, pictures, a couple stakes, and many random things that he seems to enjoy. But, I was paying to much attention to the way the sun glowed on his brown hair perfectly.

"Uhhh... yeah no clue," I responded still a little dazed. "Why is it such a big deal, it's not like he's strong enough to do that to me anyway?" I stared at him straight in the eye the second time.

"Because he probably knows people who are strong enough,"

"I still don't get why it's a big deal, we just might have to be prepared to fight that's all,"

"It is a huge deal. It's just me, trying to keep you safe,"

"I know, that's how I feel about you sometimes," I walked up to him sitting on the bed, I held his gorgeous face as I looked him right in the eye, while standing over him. "But remember we have to trust each other to stay alive, instead of worrying a hell of a lot more then we should,"

"Okay, but don't tell my family about it until we're _sure_ it's dangerous, and can harm them"

"Got it," I replied as I sat down, and pulled myself into his arms. We sat there just like that for a few minutes basking in the moments we had together.

"I love you so much," I just smiled at him as he said that with so much truth in his face, it just made me remember how scary it is to love and want one person so much.

"And that's why I want to ask you to do something for me," he continued.

"Yea, anything," He was up to something I knew he was, because he rarely ask for me to do anything, I remembered the last time he asked me to do something was when the school was attacked. We had just left the cabin, the first time we had, had sex and I remember seeing Mason. And my third strigoi, Dimitri had asked me to run, and the next day he was strigoi. "What's going on?" I gave him a knowing he was up to something smile.

And he always tends to surprise me, I watched his muscular body get on one knee, and hold my knees while I was sitting on the bed. I watched him reach into his pocket, and pulled out a black jewelry box. Oh my God he's not doing what I think he's doing is he!

"Holy shit!" I yelled surprised that Olena, and maybe even Yeva with her impeccable hearing didn't hear me.

"Will you marry me?" he opened the black jewelry box while smiling, and looking more sure of himself then i've ever seen him.

"Yes, oh my god, of course," he put the ring on my finger, it was a diamond, medium sized, not to big, not to small. It was a perfect size, a perfect everything.

"I love you so much for saying that," he picked me up by my waist, and kissed me about a million times, only for a second each time, but very fast, and of course very strong because it was Dimitri. His kisses made me forget everything each time, all my worries, it's almost like every time I kiss it's like we were under Victor's love spell again.

"It's not to small for Rose Hathaway is it?" he actually looked worried about it's size, and everything about it. He gently caressed my hand as he looked at the ring.

"No, it's perfect... everything about it is perfect. And you know it's soon not going to be Rose Hathaway, it's going to be Rose Belikov. Or do guardians keep their maiden names?"

I had never actually met a women guardian who had been married, and still on the job.

"Since we're both very well known, you'd probably be called by your maiden name on duty, but if you want it can still be your real name, but that's if you want..."

"Of course I want your name!" I kissed him pationatly trying to show how much I wanted it. I just smiled at him for a minute staring into his beautiful eyes. "So where'd you find the ring?"

"It was my great, great, great grandmothers wedding ring, and her and my great, great, great grandfather were together their whole lives. I just thought it would give us good luck,"

"We don't need any luck, I already know I'll be with you forever," I kissed him gently on the lips, and walked downstairs with a giant smile on my face leaving him their I was hoping would tease him a little bit by just leaving, and so we didn't lose control like the first two times we had sex. I walked down the stairs to tell everyone the good news. I ended up stopping halfway down though to actually have a chance to think.

I was actually getting married at nine-teen! Never did I think that, that was going to happen, I didn't even think I was going to get married at all in my life. And I was fully surprised that I wasn't_freaking out_, _stressed_, _anxious_, or already having _cold feet_ about this. Because this was different, this was Dimitri, who I loved so much. And it was going to be perfect. I finally got up.

I finished walking downstairs, and it was strangely silent. When I made it to the living room I couldn't believe what I saw. On their Russian styled couches was Olena, and Yeva. And on the floor was Viktoria, they had blood sucked out of them, and they were passed out with blood covering their neck. And who was running out, but one of Roberts guardians... as a strigoi.

"Dimitri! Hurry Quick!"

I ran up to Viktoria to see if her heart was beating, it still was so I got up, but of course their was a damn strigoi right in front of me. Which put me into kick-ass mode. I kicked his neck as hard as I could, which put him on the ground, but before I could stake him he had a friend with him who threw me across the room, until I hit the wall. When I sat up, their was another friend so there was me, and three strigoi and one(the one who threw me across the room) was bigger then Dimitri. And when he grabbed me I think he might have been stronger, but as he grabbed me I kicked him right below the rib cage causing him to let me go. So there's me, versus three strigoi, and no sign of Dimitri, I was worried as I was fighting them off.

"Dimitri! I need help," I screamed as a fourth one joined him. I don't think i've ever fought off this many strigoi at once before(especially without a silver stake), so who ever sent them must have known how good I was, and i'm just guessing it was Robert.

I heard a bang from upstairs so i'm guessing Dimitri was doing the same thing I was. I thought I would almost survive this until they shot something into my arm.

"Shit!" I fell right into the glass table and my eyes were closed, I couldn't move, and I couldn't open my eyelids. I literally couldn't open them, I wasn't even tired, whatever they shot in me must of caused this.

By the time I opened my eyes that strigoi that was stronger then Dimitri as a strigoi was carrying me, I tried to get out of his arms but I still couldn't move. We had just passed the neighbors house so we were only down the road, and then I saw one of those windowless vans right in front of us. And as soon as I thought I was being captured for like the tenth time in my life, and who knew I was going to survive this one. At the worse time too I was thousands of miles apart from my best friend, and the love of my life just proposed to me.

Until of course, I saw my god running after us...

He managed to trip him, and catch me as I was falling, and then stake him, with no troubles at all.

"Woah you seem to still be getting better at this," he still had me in his hands.

"Well when it comes to you, I couldn't try any harder to save you," I tried to rub his face with my hand, but I still couldn't move at all, and I think he noticed. "Rose why aren't you moving?" he kept looking up and down my body.

"I don't know, it doesn't hurt or anything. But they shoved a needle in my arm, and then I fell and next thing I know I can't move a muscle," Dimitri looked scared and like he was almost shaking.

"Were there any other symptoms?"

"Um... just that I couldn't open my eyes, for about five minutes,"

"Okay Rose listen to me, you need to go to sleep by the time we get inside okay?"

"Yes," What was going, it had to be something big, because even Dimitri for once looked scared, I made myself fall asleep seconds later.

I woke up to surprisingly to Dimitri sleeping right next to me, and it was only 6:30 pm, and I could move! He must of fell asleep while waiting for me. He must of had a long day with the proposal, fighting and chasing down strigoi, and nursing his family, and I back to health. I laid there rubbing along his cheekbones for about thirty minutes, until he woke up. He did nothing but smile at me for quite a while after that.

"How are you feeling?" he finally came out and said.

"I'm fine nothing hurts right now, I could even probably even go fight strigoi right this minute,"

"You will do no such thing... you will be staying right here with me, and I want to make sure you don't go all paralyzed on me, because that's what the shot does to you. Make you paralyzed forever unless you go to sleep in the twenty minutes after the shot,"

"Shouldn't we be going to see your family for a few minutes,"

"No, I didn't get to spend any time with you after the proposal. So, it's going to have to be now,"

"Well I have some ideas," I leaned on my elbow over him, and folded his hair behind his ear.

"Really?" he said in a sarcastic manner, which made me laugh really hard. "What?"

"You've never talked that way, you're not a very sarcastic person," I laughed more, "I guess I bring out the fun in you,"

"You bring out everything in me,"

"Do I know," And I kissed right then and there, but it was like a make out scene. I almost felt like I was in high school again.

"Oh you guys are so romantic!" Viktoria jumped out of the closet, making me jump, and I even think Dimitri a little bit.

"What are you doing?" Both me and Dimitri said in unison.

"Well I was curious about two things, how well you guys act in surprise, which I know you can do with strigoi, but apparently not well with me jumping out of a closet. And I wanted to see how the newly fiancees acted around each other, which is very sweet I may add. I also better be one of the bridesmaids, by the way. But i'll be going now," And she just skipped out of the room.

I just starting laughing so hard that I almost fell off the bed.

"What's so funny," he let out a small laugh at me.

"Oh you even got to admit that was kind of funny,"

"You've been so happy lately, I love it,"

"I know but there's no reason not to be, I got to see your family again, I _finally_ have you, and i'm Lissa's guardian! This is the best part of my life so far,"

"Yea i'm happy too, especially what happened with the strigoi thing, i've learned to live life to the fullest. But i'm starting to worry about you, and what Robert might try to do,"

"Yea, but it's going to be all okay, we know it's not going to be happening anytime soon. He's not near strong enough for that, and he has to find new people to do it for him, because we killed them off. And I have you, and myself which might be stronger then five guardians combined,"

"I hope you're right,"

"It is don't worry about it, all you need to be worrying about is how tired i'm going to make you tonight,"

"Oh you sure it's not going to be the other way around,"

"Oh I already got plenty of beauty rest,"

I just put my arm around his neck and started kissing him. I held my hands on his shirt, and pulled it off, and he slowly pulled his hand up my smooth legs and took off my black, sexy, silky nightgown.

"Wait, when did I get a night gown on?"

"I thought you'd be more comfortable that way when you fell asleep," he made me laugh, we touched foreheads and held them there for a minute. Until we started kissing not being able to stay away from each other.

He laid on the bed, while pulled myself down, unzipped his pants, and took them off. Next the underwear, and bra came off, and the Roza's started. And everything happened making me exhausted.

When it was over I laid my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

"I love you, I always have," I whispered.

"I love you too Roza," he whispered back but so close to my ear it tickled.


	6. Chapter 5

(Days after)

I woke up to my fiancees gentle words...

"Roza, wake up..." I turned away from him smiling, grabbing on to the quilt that I believe Olena made. But of course he grabbed me, and turned me towards him still close to my face, I kissed him. And pushed myself onto him. Looking at my fiancee directly in the eye with no space between us (fiancee boy that sounds weird). He had so much hunger in his eyes, that showed so much wanting, I couldn't look at him no longer. So I turned my head looking away.

"Roza, what are you doing?"

"I can't look at you," That came out wrong!

"What do you mean!" he sounded shocked. I turned and looked at him rubbing his face.

"I want you to much, I-I still can't look at you with all that hunger, and those deep sexy eyes staring back at me. I can't control myself-" I was cut off from his seductive kiss, I pushed down on his shoulders pulling away. Now he was laying down, and I was sitting on top of near his hips. He looked at me with so much love ...and every beauty there was in the world, oh I wanted to kiss him so badly...

"There you go again!" I jumped off the bed, and grabbed my clothes.

"I'm sorry I just can't control my facial expressions around you at times," I pulled my shirt off, and he came up behind me, and kissed my neck, making me moan. I turned toward him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I smiled, and sighed.

"See you do it to,"

"What! I just smiled!"

"You're beautiful Roza, you don't know how hard it is not to touch you when I see that smile, with your bed head hair," he touched my hair gently, "and you in just that bra," he really did think I was beautiful you could tell from the look in his eyes that he did. I reached up on my tippy toes, and kissed him, and he helped me put on my shirt. He reached down, and hugged me, while I hugged him back.

He whispered in my ear, "We have to go down to breakfast, before we leave later," he gently kissed my ear, and grabbed my hand to hold.

As we walked down the wooden steep steps, I had remembered how relaxing yesterday was, we had done absolutely nothing, the whole family, dinner, movies, stories on a rainy day.

I saw Victoria first, in fact I tripped over her. I had been walking down the stairs, and Viktoria standing next to the railing, and smart me tripped over her foot, and flung backwards. I would've bumped my head on the stairs, but Dimitri caught me. He looked at me carefully, studying if I was okay, and I smiled at him.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry," Viktoria yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine, didn't even leave a scratch," I walked out of Dimitri's arms, and shook myself. Viktoria looked like she was ready to go somewhere, she had on a light purple halter top, instead of her blouse type shirts she usually wears around the house, and she had on skinny jeans. This outfit looked really good with her Russians National shoes...which were purple in this case. "Wow ... you look great. You going on a date," I elbowed her.

"No, actually I was wondering if we could go do something before you leave?"

"Ummmmm, I don't know how well that's going to work today," I showed her a sad face, I think she was more disappointed because we didn't really hang out much this week by the least bit.

"Why not? I mean even if it's only for a half hour!"I looked up at Dimitri after she was done asking as if to say ... can I please go?

"If you want to skip breakfast you can," he stated with a soft smile. But I was starving I was trying to compare whether I should eat my breakfast, or go with Viktoria.

"Skip breakfast?" If anybody knew me well enough(well they don't really need to know me well to know that I eat a lot), they know I can't skip a meal. I can barely ev en last that way.

"Hmmm... what if we go for breakfast," Viktoria made me laugh withe her words, she really wanted to spend time with me.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" I laughed. She looked exasperated that I asked that.

"Because I just love spending time with you, and you're practically my sister!" she gave me a hug tightly, and hugged her lightly back closing my eyes.

"Okay we'll go," I smiled with a sigh at her! And she looked like a child who just won a free trip to Chuckey Cheese.

I turned to Dimitri, and showed a gentle, but sexual smile, because I wanted him so badly especially after that proposal. I was so lucky to have him finally in my life, no more worries, and more and more people were getting used to us being together. I held out my hands for him showing him a come hither face.

He came up to me, and held me tightly. And of course I felt a flash of a camera on us from Viktoria's camera. I looked up at him and saw those dreamy brown eyes, he was so happy, which made me happy.

"Okay, Comrade I got to go," he kissed me softly, "I love you Roza I'll be seeing you later," Before I left I tucked his hair behind his ear. I yelled by to everybody, and left.

"Ahhh we finally got out of there!" She grabbed my arm and practically danced while walking she was so happy.

"What's the big deal with leaving?"

"I wanted to ask you something in private ... this is something you'd only understand, and no yell at me for ... and if you think it's a bad idea you'll tell me, and won't tell anyone els..." she was rambling now so I had to interrupt...

"All right what is it, you really don't need to explain yourself,"

She smiled, while nodding, "Okay, here goes... I want to come back with you, and Dimka ... well of course if that's okay with you. What do you think?" I couldn't believe this question... I definitely did not see it coming.

"I would love for that to happen,...but... you go to school here in Russia, and you NEED to finish. It is your last year!" I smiled ... hoping for a non-angry/sad reaction from her.

"Ohhh I just really wanted to come back with you guys!"

"I know it was a good idea, but you'll probably be bored out of your mind. Lissa, and I will be at Lehigh, Dimitri, and Christian will be doing guy stuff, and it's not like you know many other people there, so I don't think so,"

I noticed the bus pulled up, there didn't seemed to be many people on today. When we got to the diner it was actually extremely packed!

The diners in Russia are a lot differently designed then in court, I don't know why it just did it was a lot more cultural, and designed, and I just plain loved it! I ordered a bagel, scone, and some sort of Russian breakfast called pelmeni, and it did not look or taste like a breakfast food, but I guess it counted, they kind of looked like raviolis. While Viktoria just ordered a muffin, and juice.

After we sat down Viktoria asked me a question:"So what's it like being a guard..." but she was was cut off when a girl with long auburn hair, that was tied back into a ponytail. She seemed be around the age of twenty-five, maybe younger. She was wearing a spaghetti strap aquamarine colored dress, and yellow sneakers. And she was actually very good looking.

"Hi Vicki," the random girl came, and she actually seemed kind of snobby when she kicked one of her feet in the air in the back of her, and whipped her ponytail.

"Ohhh heyyy... Galina," "Vicki" didn't seem that happy to see her, and she shot me a "be careful" Rose look.

"Who's this," What's her face asked about me doing a side point with her thumb towards me.

" This is Rose Hathaway," Then Viktoria showed a i'm gonna shove something in her face look, and I'm gonna be super happy about it. This look creeped me out quiet a bit. "Dimitri's fiancée," she emphasized the fiancee.

"Oh-he's engaged now..." She showed an awkward but very sad face, and I really wanted to know who the frig this girl was. Because something fishy was going on between these two, it was starting to creep me out.

"How do you know Dimitri?" I smiled with a curious look on my face. And she gave me a "who the hell are you to interrupt me" which changed into a smile.

"Oh we dated in like what you might call "high school"," Seriously they dated, I don't see them as a good couple. But then there's the fact that maybe that's what some people think of Dimitri, and I.

"Are you a moroi, or dhampir?"

" Moroi, of course, I don't believe in two dhampir dating at all! But then again you, and Dimitri are together," this girl seems like a real bitch when it comes to Dimitri!

"Yeah we are... I'm the guardian of the queen Vasilisa Dragomir,"

"Is there anyway I could see Dimitri?... I mean it's been like forever, maybe like six years," Yeah she didn't seem at all interested in me in fact she seemed a little obsessed ... with just Dimitri! She definitely still had feelings for him ... how close were they. But she did now seem nice about it.

"Umm, I don't think that's such a good idea for today. Their leaving in an hour, so-we kinda got to get going," Viktoria spoke up, as she grabbed her purse, and threw a way her paper bag.

We left the diner in a hurry, and I noticed Viktoria was a little on edge (something I've never seen before). And I believe it had something to do with Galina, we were both completely silent until we got on the bus.

"You should stay away from her Rose-she's nothing but bad news," she broke the silence of it all seeming a little stressed, while looking out the window the whole time.

"What's so bad about her,"

"She's just a little crazy, and again bad news," THIS was crazy Viktoria was so serious, which was a side of her I don't usually see.

"What do you mean exactly by crazy?"

"Well ... after Dimitri, and her graduated. Well, Dimitri went and guarded Ivan Zecklos," I remember Dimitri telling me this after he caught Ivan's nephew Jesse Zecklos, and I together. "When, Dimitri broke up with her, because he never had full feelings for her even after two years, and he was so dedicated to his career. I swear Rose he had more feelings for you in the first two weeks of knowing you, then he ever once did her. Well, she freaked out after the breakup, and called him about six months before Dimitri joined the Academy. She was crying, and lied saying she was in trouble, when really she just wanted him back. Well, she was a moroi so of course Dimitri went to go save her, and he got a different guardian for Zecklos. That night when he went to help Galina, Ivan died and since then Dimitri blamed himself. And ... well I don't really know all the details,"

"Oh my god," He had told me about Ivan's death at one point but never this far into detail about this all.

When we got home, we had about no time left for relaxing time, which didn't help because I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri, and Galina. I had just enough time to say goodbye to everybody, and to grab my bags. I also said goodbye to my second home again... which completely sucked!

On the plane I mentioned Galina to Dimitri. And it didn't seem like it was a good thing at all.

"All right you need to listen to me on this! Stay away from her, if you see her in town or something don't talk to her! She's dangerous, and I don't want you near her, if she try's to talk to you, just call me. I know you're a great fighter, but she could be someone who's against us for all we know," Dimitri's face showed concern, and I haven't figured out why, I heard the story and I know what she did but he looked very worried about it.

So I smiled, and said, "Okay I'll stay away from her,"

"You're actually agreeing with me that easily!" he actually looked shocked. "You sure you're not on jet lag really fast, or something!"

"Well, I usually only argue if I know a little bit about what I'm talking about, or was at least there when something happens. With this I'm neither, so yeah I'll stay away from her. Why you so surprised, I do agree with you sometimes," Right?

"Oh you think so?" he raised an eyebrow at me, and stared at me for a minute. I looked into his eyes, and saw the beauty, and love that was there. "Well, I guess I'm falling more, and more in love with you,"

"Well, don't get used to it, it's not going to happen that often," I teased truthfully. I added a basic quick kiss on his lips. But right when I did pull away, Dimitri grabbed my chin, and looked me directly in the eye. "Why do you look at me like that?" I breathed heavily.

"Like what?" I was officially confusing him.

"Like i'm the only girl you see. Like you want be with me forever. I don't understand how you look at me like that?"

"Because that's how I feel I don't mean to do it, I just do," He kissed me pationatly now, not letting go, like if he did that I would fall. Pulling away: "God you're beautiful," he looked my face up, and down.

And he kissed me back harder this time, I mean so difficultly. I almost couldn't control myself, and neither could he, I could tell that by the power of his kiss, and by the look in his eyes. He stood up, and lightly graced over me kissing gently letting me look at his eyes every once in a while. This feeling he gave me was difficult, he showed me his eyes that mine as well have showed the world to me, so amazing. The feeling of his touch, like he was petting an abused puppy... I wanted to take off his shirt, like we were alone... then I remembered we were on a plane.

He pushed back my seat, and graced over me, kissing me. Kissing me a lot, moving down my neck, and unbuttoning my shirt as he kisses moved down my neck, to my chest. He pulled almost out of breathe moving his forehead to mine.

"Why do you do this to me Roza?" I was still doing it wasn't I, this made me imagine what it would be like if we never got back together. Right now i'd be thinking I was the least be happy with Adrian, and we'd be on our way to lunch or something. I put my hands on his cheekbones, and rubbed softly with my fingertips. He sort of watched me while doing this.

"What do you think it would be like if we never had gotten back together?"

"Well," the question seemed to surprise him, "I know for sure i'd feel horrible on the inside. I would do anything for you, and by now i'd be killing myself on the inside, not being with you, not holding and kissing you every night. But since that never happened, it's nothing we have to over think about," he had sat back down in his seat, and he grabbed my chin, "I'll love you forever, and always Roza,"

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its been so long since I updated. Like a really long time, and I feel really bad, but ill update a lot faster now. Hope you like this one. And Richelle Mead owns all things Vampire Academy.**

**When we got off the plane, and stepped off there of course were people waiting for us. You know Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia. Basically the whole crew.**

**We walked up to them, and of course Lissa came up to me and gave me a hug.**

**"Hi! How was the trip? How are you feeling?" she was really hyper, and excited. Which made me look down in excitement, and I noticed Mia and Eddie holding hands. Who saw that coming.**

**"It was good, but why the hell are you guys acting this weird?"**

**"What do you mean?" Mia and Lissa said at the same time.**

**"I mean since when do you two hold hands, and since when are you two so perky?" I looked at all four of them.**

**"What do you mean I'm not perky?" Christian smiled.**

**"Yes you are, you don't smile,"**

**"Alright me and Eddie are dating!" Mia blurted out. I kinda already knew that. You didn't really need to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out.**

**"And... We're pregnant," Lissa yelled and hugged me. Given Me no time to leave a smart ass comment.**

**"Oh that's great! Haha," But secretly I was jealous, cause Dimitri and I could never had that. And he so badly wanted kids, and I so badly wanted to give him what he wanted.**

**I turned around and saw Dimitri. He was smiling, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.**

**He shook hands with both of them. "Congratulations, it's a smart idea to start putting the Dragomir line back together,"**

**"Haha Dimitri man, ya know you don't always have to be so serious," Christian joked.**

**"Alright we should probably go bring our bags back to the room,"**

**"We still having dinner at your place?"Lissa asked. It was still morning so we had plenty of time.**

**"Yeah," I was just really worried for Dimitri, and I wanted to help him.**

**When we got back to the room I dropped my bags immediately, and hugged Dimitri tightly.**

**"What?" He let out a sarcastic, worried laugh.**

**"Nothing," I pulled away to look at him."I'm just..." I gently touched his face. "...worried about you,"**

**"Why?" He was trying to hide it like always.**

**"The kid thing it hurts you," I paused for a second. "And don't say it doesn't 'cause I know you,"**

**"So if you could get pregnant right now... You would?" I had to think about the question he was asking me right now. And it took me a minute. I grabbed his hand in both mine. And looked directly in his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that I could get lost in. There's a reason I could never lie to him. And I think it had something to do with those eyes.**

**"Dimitri... I think you underestimate how much I love you... And that I would do absolutely anything for you," He pulled his hand away.**

**"Yes I know that Rose. But what I think you don't get is I want kids, you want kids. But we can never have that together," He took a deep breath in and his eyes filled with sadness and anger. All at once. "And I feel as if it's going to make our relationship worse... Wanting to give each other something so badly, but not ever being able to give each other. Is going to bring it down sooner or later. And I can't stand losing you again Rose," He grabbed my shoulders. "But maybe we're going to have to for a while, while I figure out our future," He grabbed his coat and started walking out the door. And I couldn't believe this was happening... not again so many things have torn us apart in the last two years. First the rules of the school, then the strigoi, than Adrian(not on purpose), and then Tasha almost did if I had died that day that would have been the end of me. And now kids, and the damphir dilemma of not being able to have kids together is tearing us directly apart. I couldn't let this happen not again.**

**"Dimitri!" I squinted my eyes and pulled my hand out to him. He stopped and looked at me.**

**And I think we were gonna get back to talking until someone walked in. Known as Christian. And he looked worried, and as if he didn't want to ask us the question he had to ask us.**

**"Hey guys. I'm sorry to interrupt but... somebody wants to see you..." and he paused for a minute cringing looking at the both of us for a minute leaving me curious, and frustrated. I was about to say something but then Dimitri said it for me.**

**"Who Christian?"**

**"Um Tasha..." He looked uncomfortable. But before he could get another word out.**

**"No fucking way!" I yelled, and that was my place.**

**"Hold on Rose... Why the hell would she want to see us?" he looked at Christian.**

**"She claims that she's going to die soon. And she hasn't covered everything she needs to with you guys. But I totally understand if you don't go,"**

**"Good you should, because I'm not going anywhere," I was royally pist.**

**"When?"**

**"Now,"**

**"Wait what!" I looked at Dimitri.**

**"I wanna see what she has to say,"**

**"Well, I don't," We both looked at each other snarky in the eye.**

**"Um well if he goes, you have to go," Christian interrupted.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because they need to have at least two people there. And at least one of them have to be guardian,"**

**"That wasn't the same for me, and then you can go with him," I refused to go.**

**"You weren't considered Mentally and Magically Dangerous, and I already went once they only allow one visit for her,"**

**"What guardian went with you?"**

**"I'm family they don't care as much," I sat there and thought for a minute. And finally rolled my eyes.**

**"Fine, I'll go," "But your lucky I love you," I looked at Dimitri. But he rubbed it off with his guardian stone face on. I don't know if its because he's nervous about Tasha, or because of the fight we just had. I'm guessing a mix of both.**

**It seemed like a very long walk there. Just Dimitri and I. Silent.**

**Until we approached the cell.**

**She was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room with her black hair hanging over her face. Kind of looking similar to the grudge. She was very shaky too. Looking like she lost a few pounds, not that there was much to lose.**

**She looked up slowly and as soon as she saw us she ran up to the bars of her cell fast.**

**"Dimka, you finally came to see me!" she stared at him crazily, and he looked back hurt that she's like this.**

**"I'm not here for you Tasha, I'm here to see what you want,"**

**"Fine," she smugly dragged he eyes over to me. "And why are you here, sweet sweet Roza?" she looked at me weirdly, and snuck her hand out the bar and rubbed my face. "Or should I say crazy bitch who took the man I love, and he loved me back at one point until you came along," she has broken.**

**"I'm the crazy bitch? Do you see yourself right now," but she was dazed off at the floor. Mumbling something I could barely hear.**

**"I bet he does still love me, he loved me more that whole time. He just saw the wrong side of me, that day I pulled the gun on Rose," Me and Dimitri just looked at each other weirdly. She really is a nutcase. "And it's all your fault you made me shoot you, he loves me so much, he really does. He's probably with you... For the publicity or the sex or?" Oh now she was really pissing me off.**

**"Really, you really think that..." I puckered up my lips looking like I cared. "I guess that's why he asked me to marry him," I lifted up my left hand.**

**Thats when she had a mental break down and threw fire at the bars but something magically blocks it around the bars. Looking angrily at me.**

**"You bitch!" Tasha screamed. She breathed in deep air. And shot some sort of magical something very strongly out of her hands, it was so strong it broke the ward. And sprang at me flinging me at the wall . Damn that hurt like hell, I felt a ton blood spring out of different parts of my head including my face. Next thing I knew was darkness.**

**I woke up to a hospital room bed, with Lissa right next to I holding my hand. She looked up smiling. "Hey, how you feeling? Do you need anything?"**

**"I'm fine," I looked around the room... no Dimitri. He must be going to get food or something. "Where's Dimitri?"**

**"He was around for a while to see if you were okay, and he was extremely worried. But when the doctors said you would be perfectly fine... He left. He told Christian that he had to go figure some things out. I don't know Rose did you guys get in a fight?" she looked worried about it. I noticed her blonde hair was up in a business bun.**

**"Did you skip a meeting to be here?"**

**"Yeah but it wasn't that important, nothing that I can't reschedule,"**

**"Okay good," I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri and what the hell he was doing with his life. I was worried as hell I didn't know what the hell he was doing. And I don't think he does either. "Where's Christian?"**

**"He went with Dimitri to change his mind about whatever the hell he's thinking,"**

**"Thats very nice of Christian, but I know Dimitri whatever he says isn't going to change his mind," I sat up on the bed, and Lissa pulled her bun out. Obviously trying to change the subject:**

**"Does my hair look better?" I was really worried about him. And was kind of zoning out Lissa.**

**"Um yeah," All of a sudden I felt the urge to puke. And had To run to the bathroom. The doctor came in afterwards.**

**"Rose, can I talk to you alone please?" The had a slight Russian accent. Lissa started walking out.**

**"Sure,yeah,"**

**"Is Guardian Belikov around?" I put my head down and thought about my answer.**

**"No,"**

**"Alright, it's about your medical test there highly different. Your blood says your... Pregnant," he seemed sad about it. And I was ecstatic.**

**"How?"**

**"At first we thought you slept with a moroi, but then we had Dimitri take some test. And it's his. We then took a magic test to see how much magic you had in you. You have 10% more than most dhamphir have. We're guessing that it had to do with you being shadow kissed. So come see me in two months and we'll do more test. And if you don't mind I would keep this secret from most people. Or else you'll get surrounded by publicity,"**

**"Yes, yes thank you doctor," I was in so much shock at the moment. I was so happy. Me and Dimitri were gonna be together forever at this point. I loved him, I loved him so much.**

**I'll tell him tonight at the Queen's Banquet thing there having tonight. Actually in an hour. For once there not having us be guardians at the edges of the wall.**

**I got ready for the banquet fast, showered, did my makeup, put on this stunning over the shoulder midnight blue dress , it squeezed my body all the way down, and reached a little shorter then mid thigh. The dress had light sparkles all over it. Yeah it was a short dress, but I knew Dimitri was going to love it.**

**When I got to the banquet hall, I walked in and the place was huge. Round tables filled the whole place, the middle one was reserved for Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Me, Mia, Eddie, Alberta who was visiting from the school, Adrian, My mother Janine, father Abe, and a couple other of people. I searched for Dimitri and found him in this suit that looked great on him, his hair was tied back. God he was so sexy. I walked up to him, and his eyes looked at me with so much wanting, I could barely hold myself in.**

**"Can we talk?" We walked out to the hallway where no one was.**

**"Roza, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry,"**

**"No, don't be," with a giant grin on my face I grabbed his face gently and got close to him. "I have something to tell you, something you couldn't believe, god I'm so exited to tell you,"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Dimitri, I'm pregnant. The doctor even said I am," he smiled so big, I don think if ever seen him with that facial expression before.**

**"Oh Roza," he pushed me against a wall and started kissing me. A lot. His arm went up my leg, and he started bringing his mouth to my neck, and around to my mouth again. I let out a moan. "I can't tell you how much I love you,"**

**"Dimitri... People are starting to come around," he pulled back and looked at me.**

**"I don't know if I can let go of you," he made me blush. "I already usually have a problem with staying two feet away from you. And now your telling me about this giant news, I finally get to have a baby with you. And you in that dress doesn't help anything," he looked me up and down, do adoringly. "I mean did you really have to make it that short?" he made me laugh.**

**"Well if you didn't run off like you did maybe I wouldn't have had to," I poked his chest. I kissed him seductively, and rolled my tongue over his, pushing myself against him. And right as he was getting into it, I bit his lip. And pulled away, "See something you like?" and walked away teasing him, and I could tell by the look in his eyes I was screwing with him.**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat down at the table next to Lissa, and two minutes later Dimitri joined me. Lissa wore this tight pink dress that looked fabulous on her, it went down to mid thigh, and was very low cut around the boob area for a queen. I could tell Alberta was given looks.

When Dimitri sat down, I grabbed his thigh and held it there. He reached over and whispered in my ear: "Why do you do this to me Roza?" I just laughed.

"Hmmhmm I see you two are still together," Alberta interrupted. With an guardian stone look on her face.

"Yes," I responded politely.

"Whoever thought that was going to last," An older women said behind me, pissing me off I turned around. Headmistress Kirova.

"Headmistress Kirova, whoever thought she was going to show up," I looked up at her as she took her seat beside Dimitri, I moved my hand from Dimitri's thigh. And he gave me more of a wanting look like that touch was the only thing keeping him together.

"I see you still have that mouth Rose, at least you actually call me Headmistress. Anyway back to there conversation, I only wish I stuck to my gut instead of sending Hathaway to train with Belikov, I should have sent her away with the bloodwhores," I took a deep breath in calming my anger down, and I even heard Janine, and Abe grunt across the table. This women's got some nerve saying this shit after saving the school. "I mean none of this would happen,"

"Excuse me, but my daughter is a respected dhamphir women around here. And do you think Lissa would have ever been saved from Dashkov. If it werent for her? And what about the help she had on the school the day of the attack," Abe never could keep his mouth shut, but this time It was a good thing making me smile.

"I'm sure the guardians could have handled that without her. And the school might have never even been attacked if she wasn't around, a part of the reason they came was because of when Eddie, Mason, Mia, Christian, and Rose were kidnapped by strigoi, which also would have never happened if it weren't for her. And Mason a boy with a great guardian future would have never died. And if the attack of the school wouldn't have caused many great guardians to die, and Belikov would have never became strigoi," I felt tears spring to my eyes, Mason, Dimitri maybe it was all my fault. I felt Dimitri put in a fist about what she said about his strigoi past. I held back the tears. Silence appeared for a couple of minutes. Until she spoke again, "You know what now that I think about it even if the attack of the school did happen, Belikov wouldn't have even have been around for it, considering he would have been with Tasha if it weren't for her. So it was technically all of her fault, she reeked more havoc then good," I broke, out of anger and sadness, maybe it was all my fault.

"Excuse me," I got up, and ran to one of those single bathrooms. Hearing someone follow me too. It was Dimitri.

I was crying, and I was trying to hide it so he wouldn't see me, so I put my hands in front of my face and turned away, until he turned me towards him. I let it all go.

"Dimitri it was all my fault. It really was, you having to go through all that, Mason and others having to die because of me,"

"No, hey... Rose... Roza look at me," I looked at those brown eyes. "That's not true, not even close. We wouldn't of even found Lissa if I weren't for you, we wouldn't of found those strigoi who were killing off those families, imagine how many more families would have died, you saved the school better than anyone I know even me I mean we wouldn't even have known it happened without you around I wouldn't have been in the woods that day with you to spot in the first place and we wouldn't of had you to see mason too know it was coming, so many more people would have died that day. And most of all you saved me, numbers of times. You saved me from living a life without love, you saved me from the strigoi life, from myself and the guilt I left on me afterwards, you made me forgive me," I looked up into his and realized he was right. He shrugged his shoulders, "Now what can I do to make you know that two?"

I laughed, "You can kiss me,"

He deeply kissed finally what we've both been waiting for all night. It kind of escalated though. He pushed me against the wall, and kissed me again and again. Sucking his mouth down my neck. Making me moan, "Dimitri," he started unzipping the back of my dress. "We shouldn't," he pulled himself away from me, with so much hunger in eyes I couldnt resist so I pushed him on the floor and started kissing him, and unbuttoning his shirt. He turned over on me and started to finish unzipping my dress. Until he jumped back.

"Damn It Rose why does It have to be so hard to resist you, to resist each other," he looked so torn apart. "Why do you have to be so beautiful, so irresistible, I've never felt so nervous around anyone but you "

"You don't get nervous," I breathed in trying to control myself. He started inching himself a little bit closer.

"Oh I get nervous, I can't even get near you without me wanting every part of you touching me. We were face to face now. He was just so god damn sexy.

"Dimitri, please can you kiss me..." he looked at me, and I breathed in,"Please," I yelled, and put both of my hands on his shoulders in wanting.

He pushed me on the ground so damn fast, but graceful at the same time. He didn't even take the time to unzip the rest of the dress, instead he just pulled it over my head He looked at me naked with my strapless bra, and boy short underwear. He laced his fingers along my skin he started kissing my belly, until he got to my boobs thats where he took off my bra, and started kissing my chest with some tongue, up to my neck, and then my mouth. There was no stopping us now, until we heard a giant bang and screams from outside.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and pulled on my bra and dress, Dimitri helped me zip it up. And we ran.

There were strigoi all over the place. I noticed Lissa and Christian running with five guardians with them. So I started fighting, with heels might I add. I pulled my stake out of the my thigh that I attached with velcro. One came at me with a knife... What the fuck is going on since when do they use knives. And how the fuck did they get here! I pushed this strigoi to the ground by flipping him backwards with my leg. And cradling him by pushing his chest down and staking him. Another one came at me from the back,as I turned to punch him my heel broke.

"Shit!" I kept fighting him obviously. And then stabbed him from the backside. After a few more strigoi, and my other heel ended up breaking.

It was the end of the fight, and I looked around the room, and there were a lot of strigoi dead, and a couple guardians I didn't know either of them, they looked younger I think they were about a year or two older then me.

I felt some one turn me around it was Dimitri. "Are you okay," he looked me up and down with worry. He looked as if he found something he touched my cheek and there was blood on his finger. By the look on his face it was bad. "Come on let's go get you cleaned," he grabbed my hand and started walking me towards the door outside. And I noticed Stan who was walking that way too, Stan works at court now, usually with Dimitri too.

"Hold on, hey Stan,"

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov," he stood up straight very proffeshional he use to be my teacher, I use to smart off at him quiet a lot actually. I would have never thought he would be acting proffeshional towards me.

"Do you know what happened, like how did they get in?"

"Where not queit positive about that yet, but we will know by tomorrow, I'll come by your place tomorrow,"

"Do you need our or my help with anything?" Dimitri spoke.

"We'll call you if we do," he walked off and we headed to our place.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

I spread myself out on the bed.

"Ugh Dimitri, get me food,"

"First we're going to clean up that cut," he had a first aid kit in his hand, and a little mirror that he handed me. I looked in the mirror at my cut, and it was just a little bloody slice across my skin.

"Dimitri, this isn't even bad... At all," he looked at me as he was wiping up the cut with a wipe.

"I never said it was,"

"You didn't have to you're face said it for you," he paused and put the wipe down.

"When are you going to understand how much I care about you Roza? A cut like this to me is like... Two black eyes and a bloody nose," I tried not to stare at him to much, because I knew that was gonna start something. It seemed like every time we looked at each other, his brown eyes sunk into me and I got lost. He put a band aid over my cheek, and I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for caring about me so much,"

"Your welcome, and thank you for loving me and giving me so much," he gently touched my belly, and laid me down by pushing my shoulder down with his other hand. He leaned over me, and brought his face close to mine.

He brought his beautiful eyes to mine, and he looked at me with desire. As my stomach danced with butterflies, he was the only one who could ever make me feel this way. I couldn't stand being away from him now, it was like I wasn't even close enough now. Not near it, I pushed him closer to me tightly, very tightly... I don't think we could get closer. God Dimitri, wow I loved him. I didn't like how just by looking at him I fell into him. Wanting to touch, and be touched by him. I needed to fight this, fight his glance for myself, so I don't lose myself. And I think he was about to kiss me. Then I rolled over him, and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate bar off the counter.

"I'm hungry baby, help me find some good food," he got up to and walked over to the kitchen up to me.

"Do you wanna go out?"

"No," I shook my head, and he walked closer to me.

"Why not? You usually do,"

"Because, than directly after I wouldn't be able to do this," I reached up and kissed him, my arm swung over his neck. And oh that kiss was... Passionate (wow does that sound corny). But it was. And now I can't let go. Those lips are the only lips that can actually connect to me, can actually do this to me.

"Aww screw the food," I threw the chocolate bar. I jumped up on him, by swinging my legs around his hips.

"Did you just choose me over food?" he looked amused.

"Yeah, you better feel lucky!" he laid on the bed and I laid over him. We were still kissing, I started undoing his belt buckle. And then someone knocked on the door.

"Awww," I gave him one last kiss. And got up and went and opened the door. Guess who actually had the guts to come here. Kirova herself.

"What do you want?"

"I'm actually here to evaluate you on your fighting for today," What the hell we're not in school anymore.

"Who's at the door Rose?" Dimitri walked over to the door, with a pissed off look on his face.

"I was just telling your umm... girlfriend how she fought today,"

"Why?" he was just as confused as I was.

"I normally wouldn't considering she's not in school anymore. But for how badly she sucked today.

"Wait what?" Dimitri was pretty surprised she actually said something like that.

"Hey, I think I did a pretty good damn job for a pregnant women wearing heels," oh shit I told her I was pregnant, Lissa didn't even know yet. Dimitri gave me a look.

"Who's the father?" she didn't seem at all surprised.

"Dimitri is, don't believe me ask my doctor... Dr. Scott. He's at the court hospital, he had took both our blood. You can even ask him the details if you'd like," now she looked surprised.

"Fine I will,"

"Goodbye," I closed the door.

"Can you believe she even had the nerve?"

"I don't know Rose, I guess you were right when you called her a bitch back in St. Vladimirs," he hugged me from behind. And started running his hand up my leg. He always had to touch me in some way. I loved it the smooth touch of his fingers running up my leg. His other muscular arm behind.

"Dimitri, god I love you so much. Know that... Forever I will always love you," I was breathing heavily now cause by now I could barely handle his touch.

"I love you too, Roza," I looked down blushing, and realizing I was still in my dress. I turned around facing him.

"Hey, you want to get me some food, while I get dressed,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"What do you mean no? Hey I'm giving you a child,"

"Nope,"

"Hmmm then I guess you don't get none of me tonight," I looked at him sexually and started walking towards the kitchen. "And it's starting to get really hot in here, so I guess I'm not going to wear any clothes," I took off my dress, and walked over to the freezer really wanting to turn around and see Dimitri's face.I pulled out the tub of Double Mocha Choco Chunk ice cream. Oh I was really screwing with him.

I leaned up against the fridge, eating ice cream. I looked at him, and the way he looked at me... Wow hunger, love, wanting and so much more. I could barely handle it, it made me go weak in the knees so I sat down.

"Oh please, please let me have you,"

"Nope... Ya know I'm still really hot maybe I'll even take my bra off,"

"Aww no!" he started running towards me and I ran into the bathroom, and tried slamming the door on him. He got in anyway, I backed into the shower, still eating the ice cream laughing.

He started kissing my neck, and oh it was so hard to ignore him.

He looked down at me "Oh fine you have met your match," he walked out of the room. And that's when I got a little nervous. I waited for about five minutes.

"Dimitri?" I looked out the bathroom door. He walked in, in just a towel.

"You don't mind if I take a shower do you?" he took off his towel, and stood in the shower.

"Oh your good," he stepped in and oh god did us look hot in a shower. The water hitting his body, bouncing back like little tear drops. I put down the ice cream. "Alright Dimitri I give up,"

I walked into the shower too, and tried to kiss him. "Nope to late," he turned around. I kissed his neck, and gently scraped my teeth along his neck. And he turned around and looked at me, and oh I could tell he was fighting it. But he just kept on taking his shower.

"So you don't want me at all tonight? Even after I gave you a baby" I touched my belly.

"Nope,"

It was time for the innocent face, "So you don't love me anymore?" that got his attention.

He kissed me really hard. And pushed me against the shower wall. The water was hitting us perfectly, he used one hand to unclip my bra. And used his toe to pull down my underwear.

He immediately pushed his parts against me, making me moan. And he did that over and over again. Which made me start falling down, since I was still standing up.

He caught me, and slid his teeth across my neck. His hand went down to my leg, and slid his arm up my leg.

He turned off the shower, and carried me to the bed, where we did more.

**In my last few chapters have been a lot of DandR so what do you think is it 2 much? What other characters do you think she needs to be in more touch with? Any ideas for this story? Thanks!**


End file.
